White Day
by Blues Narf
Summary: REMASTERED. It's White Day and Duo decides to give Heero a gift. 2x1, fluff
1. 00:White Day

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing. So go and sue somebody else. xP  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at 1x2, so go easy on me. --;  
  
/ / = italics  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
/St. Valentine's Day is celebrated on February 14, and White Day is one month later on March 14. In Japan, Valentine's Day has only the women giving presents - mainly chocolate - to the men, but not the other way around. Men are supposed to return the favors received on Valentine's Day one month later on White Day, a Japanese creation. The white marshmallows gave the day its name but other kinds of presents such as candy, flowers, etc. have become more popular over the years.../  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
REUPLOADED: 01/14/04  
  
A/N: This fic has *only* been reuploaded, with a few changes. Sorry to anybody who was hoping for a new chapter, but I can't think of much more to write for this one. *huge sweatdrop* Gomen, enjoy! 


	2. 01:Mission

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing. So go and sue somebody else. xP  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at 1x2, so go easy on me. --;  
  
REUPLOADED **and** REMASTERED: 6/18/04  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'What the hell am I doing?'  
  
So here was Duo Maxwell, standing in front of the bedroom door that he shared with Heero Yuy, debating on whether to run or enter. He felt his heart beating hard against his chest the more he thought on this dilemma which froze him in his spot.   
  
On the other side of the wooden door, he could hear the perfect soldier typing away on his laptop, like usual, trying to hack into a military base for information, no doubt.  
  
Duo felt like he'd get his one-way trip back to hell if his gun-shoot-happy friend were to take a break and find him right out beyond the door.  
  
Wufei watched the braided-haired boy with mild interest from the living room couch.   
  
'He looks like a statue standing there like that,' he thought.   
  
A plate of chocolate chip cookies and a white teddy bear were held in the Shinigami's hands. The Chinese pilot had heard of this Japanese holiday from Duo when he went there to destroy some mobile suits sometime last year.   
  
'March 14, known as White Day, is a time for the boys to return the gifts they received on February 14 to the girls,' he remembered.  
  
Sure, they'd confirmed that Heero was Japanese, but it was doubtful that the pilot knew about this holiday -- that is, until the American had introduced it during a conversation -- considering he'd been trained as a soldier and moved around a lot since the moment he was brought into this world. Not to mention that they were both boys, but not that Wufei minded. He'd gotten used to Trowa and Quatre's random sexual outbursts, so why not Duo's infatuation with the perfect soldier?  
  
The Shenlong pilot was starting to lose interest. Watching a, quite literally, scared-stiff-baka wasn't his idea of entertainment.   
  
'This is ridiculous,' Wufei thought. 'What's he waiting for?'   
  
"Maxwell, either you go in there or I'll _make_ you," he threatened, "You haven't moved in well over an hour!"  
  
Upon hearing Wufei's words during Duo's state startled the high-strung boy. He jumped a few feet into the air and, upon landing, immediately curled into a protective little black ball on the floor.   
  
His gifts, pulled down by the force of gravity, scattered on the floor around him with a loud _CRASH!_  
  
The plate broke into pieces when it met with the blue carpeted floor, the precious cookies rolled around – some leaving a trail of crumbs as they went --, and the teddy bear landed feet away from Duo's shaking body.   
  
"Oh, please don't kill me, Hee-sama! I just wanted to give you something for White Day! Gomen nanaishi! Please spare my life! **GOMEN!!!**" Duo wailed.  
  
Wufei sweatdropped at his friend's tactics, "Baka. You're hopeless."  
  
"Duo, what'd you do now?" Quatre asked as he emerged from one of the bedrooms shirtless, Trowa following suit behind him.   
  
Surveying the scene the Arabian first noticed the exasperated look on Wufei's face, and looking toward the direction that the other pilot was, his eyes caught the mess made from Duo's cookies. He shook his head, and then finally he saw a black, shaking ball with long, brown hair in the middle of it all.   
  
Oh yes, this had **DUO** written all over it.  
  
But seeing his companion in that condition worried the kind-hearted pilot more rather than provoking him. Thus, he was at Duo's side in an heartbeat.   
  
"Duo-kun, are you all right?"  
  
The said boy twitched slightly at his words then a cobalt eye peaked out of the black mass and looked up at him.   
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Quatre gave him a warm smile in confirmation.   
  
One cobalt eye glanced behind him to see that the door hadn't open and he wasn't faced with Heero's cold death glare or the barrel of his gun. He carefully untangled himself from his protective ball, sighing in relief.   
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Quatre and Trowa cleaning up the mess he'd made and he frowned, "Sorry about those, guys. I'm just a little edgy right now."  
  
At this statement, a snort was heard from the couch and an, "I'll say."  
  
Ignoring the comment, Duo helped the two lovers pick up the pieces of the broken plate. He blushed when noticed that his Sandrock companion was shirtless, meaning he had interrupted one of his sessions with Trowa. "Sorry about the plate, Trowa. I know that you just bought this."  
  
The silent clown merely shrugged. It wasn't like it was unnatural for moments such as these bound to _not_ happen once in a while. They _were_ dealing with Duo Maxwell, master of disaster, after all.   
  
"Don't worry about it, we have others," he replied and headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Quatre, er, sorry if I interrupted anything," Duo whispered.  
  
Quatre smiled, "Don't worry about it. Anyways, are these for Heero-kun?" Quatre asked, referring to the broken cookies and crumbs he was cleaning up.  
  
Duo frowned again. 'I spent most of the morning trying to get those right,' he thought.   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Quatre took note to the look and tone of his friend's voice and he frowned slightly. "Hey, it's all right. You still have the teddy bear to give him!" He pointed at the said stuffed animal between them and smiled gently.  
  
Duo sighed. "Yeah, you have a point... I'm just a little scared."  
  
"Considering Heero is a killing machine, I can see why," he laughed nervously, "but you two are pretty close, so I'm sure there's not much to worry about."  
  
"Hey Barton, don't you find it odd that Yuy isn't out here with us?" Wufei asked as Trowa emerged from the kitchen.  
  
No response, but this wasn't something out of the ordinary coming from Trowa.  
  
"I mean, if you and Winner heard the commotion don't you think he would've too, seeing that it was just outside his door?"  
  
Again Trowa didn't respond. He simply walked past Wufei, sat in the reclining chair, and continued to read where he left off in The Da Vinci Code.  
  
Wufei observed the long-banged boy for a few moments and then nodded as if he understood the non-existent response he got. His attention went back to the pair sitting on the floor who were talking quietly amongst themselves. He shook his head.   
  
'Hopeless,' he thought and turned on the t.v. to watch the news.  
  
"You think he'll accept me?" Duo asked meekly.  
  
"You've managed to befriend him, haven't you?" Quatre smiled, "So I think there's a good chance."  
  
Duo couldn't help the small smirk that was growing across his lips. Quatre always knew how to cheer people up and for that Duo was grateful to have him as a friend.   
  
"Yeah, thanks, Quat."  
  
The platinum blonde boy gave him the thumbs up before he got up and joined the other boys in the living room.  
  
Our favorite braided-hair bishounen now looked over at the wooden door behind him. It seemed as if it were looming over him, mocking and challenging him in a way. He glared right back at it, trying to imitate Heero's death glare.   
  
Duo's eyes went back to the white teddy bear in front of him. He gazed into those sapphire glassy eyes, he was then suddenly reminded him of Heero in a cold-and-lifeless way.   
  
He smiled.   
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Holding the gift in his hand, then getting up and putting on his usual happy-go-lucky face, he knocked on the door.   
  
"Hey, Hee-chan! It's me!"  
  
Even though he knew it was ridiculous to knock on his own bedroom door, Duo had learned to do so while Heero was in there working.  
  
After waiting for, what Duo thought was, forever, his face faltered.   
  
"Heero?"   
  
He put one ear against the door and heard that the typing from inside hadn't stopped.   
  
"Heero?"  
  
Duo opened the door and stepped into the room, finding it to be empty. His messy brown-haired companion wasn't in sight.   
  
'What the hell?'  
  
Then his attention was directed over to the table near the window where Heero's laptop and a boombox, playing a tape recording of one of the perfect soldier's hacking sessions, were.   
  
Duo's curiosity got the better of him when he saw that the laptop was left on and there was a blinking message that said: **DUO**.  
  
Said boy placed the stuffed toy on top of the navy blue sheets of Heero's bed and sat in front of the machine.   
  
He clicked "READ". The Microsoft Word program popped up and it typed out a sentence that read:  
  
_Duo,   
It's about time you read this. Meet me in front of the arcade downtown 1800 hours. Don't be late this time.  
_  
"So that's where he is. He's on another mission."   
  
Duo sighed and recalled the last time something like this happened. He met Heero at a pizza restaurant thinking they were gonna hang out, but as it was, they were spying on some OZ soldiers. Before he knew it, he woke up in the hospital the next morning.  
  
"And of course he needs _MY_ help. Why can't he ever ask Trowa or Wufei?"   
  
Though he knew he was just kidding himself, he liked it whenever he worked with Heero.   
  
_Alone._  
  
They've been doing that a lot lately and it was a good way to get to know the Japanese boy. Well, as much as he could get from all the "Hn"s.  
  
"Well, seeing that I don't really have much of a choice in this matter, I guess I better do as I am told." He said as he glanced at the laptop's clock. "Either meet Heero or the friendly end of his gun."  
  
Before heading out, Duo turned Heero's precious laptop off, knowing he'd _really_ get it if he didn't. Not to mention the damned tape recording, it was starting to get on his nerves. He was surprised that it hadn't just turned itself off.   
  
_Then again, maybe Heero didn't leave that long ago..._  
  
Once that mission was accomplished, he looked at the white teddy sitting on top of Heero's unmade, single bed.   
  
'Should I...?'  
  
"Bring it," a voice from the doorway answered his question.  
  
Duo looked over at the tall, slim figure leaning against the doorway. A small smile crept onto his lips. He nodded at Trowa.   
  
"Now or never."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Shinigami - God of Death  
  
baka - idiot  
  
bishounen - pretty boy 


	3. 02:Ponder

DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own Gundam Wing. xP  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Duo looked through the crowd walking past him, hoping to find Heero among them. He was leaning against the wall outside of the arcade, sinking lower into his hoody in an attempt to escape the cold air.   
  
'Where the hell is he? I'm freezing my ass off over here! It's already 6:14 P.M.! Hmph, and he tells _me_ not to be late? He shouldn't be the one talking,' he thought.  
  
He looked through the glass window beside him and into the arcade, watching the kids and teenagers playing various games.   
  
'What the hell am I doing here?' he wondered.  
  
On the way over to the arcarde Duo had pondered on this thought some more. 'You're finally gonna confess to Heero, that's what!' he told himself over and over. He looked down at the bag held in his frozen hand that contained Duo's present.  
  
'Just what hell am I thinking?'  
  
Duo went over the facts again in his head. One, the Japanese boy probably didn't know much about this damn holiday, much less his inheritance. He was, afterall, trained to be the perfect soldier. Rather than learning about his roots's history he learned all about operating and disabling various machinery from mobile suits to guns, and rather than enjoying the innocence of being a kid he practiced different combat techinques. And God himself only knew what Heero would do with said skills and which one he'd use on Duo first before sending him to Shinigami.  
  
Two, was what the Wing Zero pilot thought about him. Heero never voiced his personal thoughts on the subject, but it was pretty evident in his eyes that he was seen nothing more than the loud mouthed, happy-go-lucky, annoying Duo to him. The braid-haired boy had proved him otherwise by showing just how useful he was during battles, but now that the war was over he was nothing to the perfect soldier other than his annoying roommate.   
  
He recalled one particular time when Quatre had suggested that they all go to the amusement park to take a break from all the missions they had been recieving. Lots of begging and tons of death threats later, Quatre and Duo had convinced Wufei and Heero to tag along. Duo soon had plans for the event. He told the others that he had some unfinished business he had to take care of at the autoshop and that he'd meet up with them at the park. He felt daring; daring enough to ask for Hilde's help to dress him up as a girl and to pretend to be Heero's girlfriend for the day. What drove him to this is beyond even Duo himself, but it was worth seeing the look on the other pilots' faces. Plus, it gave him an excuse to cling to Heero without being shoved off and killed.. well, in public that is. Was it worth being hospitalized for two weeks after they got back to the house? Yes, yes, it was.  
  
Duo was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the boy standing right next to him.  
  
Last, but not least, was the biggest mystery of all: Heero's sexual preference. It was determined that said boy was as straight as an arrow seeing as how he'd jump at the opportunity to save Relena and date her for two months. Duo still shivered at the thought of the pair together. He had nothing against the Peacecraft princess, but having her rub it in his face that she'd won drove him to find a nightly comfort in alcohol. Oddly enough, it was through his nightly habit that he got the first hint that the Japanese boy could be bisexual. At first Duo thought it was just the alcohol's influence, but even after Heero broke up with Relena and Duo stopped drinking there were still some moments that screamed "he likes boys too!" One such moment was when Trowa and Quatre had gotten so caught up in their own little world that they started going at it in the middle of dinner. Duo caught the unusual redness on Heero's cheeks when he tried to snap the pair back to reality. Then again, had it been another guy whose two male friends started doing such an act in front of him he'd probably react in quite the same way Heero had.  
  
Heero watched the cobalt eyed boy in front of him in amusement. He studied the look on Duo's boyish face for a few moments. It wasn't lit up in the way it usual was; he finally got a look behind the mask.  
  
"Hey," he called.  
  
Duo didn't react. Odd.  
  
"Hey, baka," he said louder this time.  
  
Duo snapped out of his thoughts. "Hnn?" He looked up at and saw his long-awaited companion standing in front of him. A grim played on his lips and he put his hands on his waist.   
  
"Well, well, so the guy finally decides to show. What took ya, Hee-buddy? I've been freezing my ass off waiting for you! You're usually never late."  
  
Heero blinked at this being said. Was Duo really _that_ out of it to not even pick up his presence for the past five minutes? "Er, sorry about that," Heero replied coolly, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Nah, I'm cool. I grabbed something before I left the safehouse," he replied and shivered when a breeze passed him, "Why?"  
  
Heero nodded to the take-out bag held in Duo's hand.  
  
Duo blushed. "Oh, erm, it's a birthday present for Hilde."  
  
A raised eyebrow. "From a Chinese restraunt? I don't think the food will last that long. Her party isn't until next week, you know."  
  
"It's not food!" The braid-haired pilot said in irritation.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Duo hesitated. Then he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "You'll just have to see at her party!"  
  
"Hnn."  
  
Seeing that he had that settled, Duo decided to change the topic to why he was meeting Heero here. "So what's the deal about meeting here? Another mission?"  
  
A mere shrug and, what Duo imagined, a thoughful look, "I guess you can put it that way."  
  
"All right," Shinigami said, getting serious, "so what's the plan?"  
  
"Never mind that," The Wing Zero pilot said, looking into the arcade, "You want to play?" (A/N: Not like that, hentais! XP)  
  
Duo blinked at this, "Huh? I thought we were going on a mission?"   
  
'This is definately _not_ Heero's style by put off a mission.'  
  
"There's always time," Heero walked over to the entrance, "You coming?"  
  
Duo was still confused, but he shrugged and followed the other boy towards the entrance, "I can't really argue with you, now can I? Well, live to tell about it anyways."  
  
Heero snorted at this.  
  
"Heh, I was kidding, Hee-man. Anyways, it'll be a lot warmer inside," he said as noticed how cold his apendages had gotten.  
  
The pair walked around the arcade, observing the games available before they chose what they were going to spend their money on. Well, more like _Heero's_ money since Duo hadn't brought anything other than the so-called "birthday present for Hilde" thinking that they were going on a mission.  
  
After circling around the place once, they decided to play Resident Evil 2 first.   
  
Both boys inserted 2 tokens each, picked up the plastic guns, and started the game. They breezed through the first 3 levels and gained a large crowd by the time they hit level 13 (A/N: I really don't know how many levels there are on RE2 so sorry if I'm going a little overboard. --;).  
  
"Damnit!" Duo cursed when he lost his last life. He searched through his pockets and remembered that he hadn't brought any of his own money, and that he was mooching off of Heero.   
  
Seeing that the perfect soldier had gone into I-wouldn't-stop-till-I-complete-this-mission mode, he thought it best not to disturb him. Duo placed the plastic gun into its holester and stood next to the kill-happy boy, watching as he successfully killed off a long line of walking corpses.  
  
'Heh, this is _nothing_ compared to the Wing ZERO system,' he thought.  
  
When Heero finally beat the game half an hour later and earned a large amount of high fives and praise, him and Duo went to conquer another game.   
  
"So, what next?" Duo asked and noticed his friend was looking in one direction. He followed the stare and confirmed that he was staring at a pair of boys playing Intial D.  
  
"Oi, you wanna race then?"  
  
Heero walked towards the machine once the two previous players moved away.  
  
Duo sweatdropped. "Sheesh, a simple 'yes' would have been nice. Is it really that hard?" he muttered and followed his friend's lead.  
  
Both boys sat in the machine's seats and selected their cars.   
  
"I gotta warn ya, Heero, I'm not going to go easy on you."  
  
"That a challenge?"  
  
"You bet. If I win you'll have to start giving me a more than one word answer all the time."  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't know," he chuckled, "I guess I could stop being really noisy?"  
  
"No, I got a better idea," Heero said as he selected the course, "If I win you have to tell me what was on your mind earlier."  
  
Panic and surprise took a hold of Duo, "Said what?"  
  
"The race is about to start," Heero replied without looking at Duo.  
  
Duo looked at the screen in front of him and got ready to race. 'He was watching me earlier?'  
  
Duo lead the way the whole race, but he knew Heero wasn't planning on striking until the very last moment so he tried his best to leave no openings for the perfect soldier to pass.  
  
'It's useless,' Duo thought, 'I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later anyways.'  
  
He started to slow down a bit and Heero took note of this. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, well I figure that there's no way that you're gonna be able to beat now so I'm waiting for you to catch up."  
  
Heero knew that he was lying. "If you don't want me to know then just say so."  
  
The other boy sighed. "No, you're gonna have to know sooner or later.. it's useless really."  
  
Heero felt a pang of guilt hit him. He flew past Duo and won the race. He looked over at his defeated opponent and saw the look on his face. It was the same expression he had studied earlier that night.  
  
The Wing Zero pilot wasn't stupid, he wasn't a Gundam pilot for nothing afterall. He knew about the little crush the Deathscythe pilot had on him. He saw past the jokes, past all the fake sleeping, the staring, and past all the "accidents" of brushing up against him, but not that he minded. In fact, he rather enjoy it, but the question was if the other knew about his feelings for him. Judging by the lost look on his face at the moment, he probably didn't know at all. He cursed himself for being so rough with him all the time. (A/N: Get your heads out of the gutter!) No wonder Duo was so scared of telling him.  
  
"Heero, look, I ---"  
  
"Come on, let's find another game," the Japanese pilot said as he got up, "I've got enough tokens for us to play something else."  
  
"What? But Heero, the bet --"  
  
"Forget it. You said I'd find out sooner or later, so I can wait. Now come on."  
  
They wandered around in silence for a few minutes before Duo caught sight of his favorite workout game.  
  
A grin formed on his lips and he grabbed a hold of Heero's arm to catch his attention.  
  
"Hey, Heero, I was wondering, can you dance?"  
  
Said boy raised a questionable eyebrow at him. "What?"  
  
"I said can you dance?" Duo asked as his grin spread even wider.  
  
Realization dawned on Heero.  
  
"..."  
  
Duo confirmed his thoughts when he pointed at a particular machine in middle of the arcade.  
  
It was Dance Dance Revolution. 


	4. 03:Dance

Pushing through the crowd of observers and quite literally bouncing over to the machine, our favorite braided bishounen watched the pair who were currently trying to keep up with the fast beat of Paranoia, but failing miserably. Booing sounds emerged from the machine's speakers and the players panicked.  
  
'Amateurs.'   
  
The cobalt eyed pilot turned to Heero and swung his arm over his shoulders, "Come on, Hee-kun! Let's show them what this game's all about!"  
  
A groan.  
  
"Oh, come on, Heero! I know you love this game -- and don't try to deny it. I know because you were playing it all night during Quatre's party!"  
  
"It's called a lack of better things to do."  
  
"It's all right, I'll be right here to support your next move!" the machine told the girl and boy when the **FAILED** screen popped up.  
  
"Heh, come on! This is our chance!" Dragging poor Heero with him, Duo jumped on top of the dance platform and inserted three tokens in both slots. Once he inputted the required information, Duo scanned through the list of songs.   
  
"Aha!"  
  
Heero groaned at his friend's choice. "Shooting Star?"  
  
"Heh, come on, Hee-chan! Basic, Trick, Manic, or do you wanna Battle?"  
  
"Don't call me Hee-chan," Heero replied and selected Trick.  
  
Duo frowned, "Aww, you're no fun!" and also selected Trick, "I've gotta warm up before I break out my real moves!"  
  
At this, the Japanese boy rolled his eyes. When the music started, he listened intentively as he tried to match the dancing steps to the rhythm.   
  
_Like a shooting star  
Across the midnight sky  
Wherever you are  
You're gonna see me fly  
Like a shooting star  
Across the midnight sky  
Wherever you are  
You're gonna see me fly!  
Across the midnight sky!  
_  
Duo was right, Heero really did enjoy this game, but he'd self-destruct first before he'd admit it.  
  
_Where were you to hold my hand  
Do the things that we had planned  
Yes, I need you by my side  
When things go crazy  
I just need to know you care  
Guaranteed that you'll be there  
When I wake up in the night  
Will you be my guiding light?_  
  
The music played on and both pilots successfully followed along, the machine giving words of praise such as, "You surprised us all!", "Your combo's stuck!" and various others.  
  
_I don't care how far  
I'll take a plane tonight  
Just tell me where you are  
And everything's gonna be alright  
Like a shooting star  
Across the midnight sky  
Gonna fly  
Just to be with you tonight  
Like a shooting star  
Across the midnight sky  
Gonna fly  
Just to be with you tonight!_  
  
"This is it!" The machine said before the song ended.  
  
**SCORE: A.  
  
SCORE: A.**  
  
Duo scanned through the list of songs until he came upon one that he thought would really impress the audience.  
  
_END OF THE CENTURY_.  
  
"All right, Heero, I'm going Manic on this one. Are ya with me?"  
  
Again, Heero groaned.  
  
"Sorry, Hee-chan, I'll let you choose the next one, okay? So are you with me or not?"  
  
Ignoring being called 'Hee-chan' and seeing this as a friendly challenge, Heero smirked and chose: MANIC.  
  
Duo grinned, "That's the spirit."  
  
The music began and that cued the start of the dance-off.   
  
_End of the century  
Misery, can it be chaos who's the boss  
Suffer a great loss  
Man woman child  
No longer exist  
Only the good ones will be missed  
Life love cherish it all  
Who will be left to conquer  
The end is coming  
Don't start running  
There's nowhere to run  
Don't grab a gun  
All over the land her this roar  
No one know what's in store  
Look for the star, he's on his way  
No one knows what's in store  
Love your self and all around  
In a blink of an eyes  
You won't hear a sound  
Your heart is pounding at raided speed  
Man will always feel the need for greed  
_  
Duo thought right, by selecting this song to do Manic on, the audience watched in awe. Though most were just beginners so it didn't take much to impress them.  
  
_Let's go for it  
Now you can't miss  
Al-Though-This-Was-The-Be-Gining  
_  
Beware because the end is here  
  
"Hey, isn't one of those guys the one who beat Resident Evil?"  
  
"Yeah, he must live in here!"  
  
"Well, he's Asian, so that's probably why."  
  
Duo noticed his companion had heard this comment because he missed a step, cued by a "Oh no!" from the machine. He smirked.  
  
'Those guys got a lucky break.'  
  
_The sky is falling  
Eyes are balling  
You had your chance  
To make your stance  
Love is a must life don't lust  
Not time to fuss  
People start to cuss  
Cry out who's going to care  
Have no doubt have no fear  
Believe in me I'll show you the way  
_  
It was fairly true, well, the living in an arcade part anyways. There was a mini-arcade and game room in the basement of the safe house thanks to Quatre's company and money. He had put it there for the boys to relax and get their minds off of other things. Although, there was a really bad incident where Wufei and Duo got so into the Final Fantasy series that they stayed up for two weeks straight trying to finish the first eight games.  
  
_Some people think the year 2G is so scaring, let wait and see  
The world will shot down most won't admit  
People go crazy people catch fits  
Fire breaks out  
One way to stop  
Play hip hop non stop stop  
Remember these words  
And what I said  
You just might wake up brain dead  
The feeling (feeling)  
Is amazing (amazing)  
Oh boy, I want you (come on and get me)  
Some just say the world is changing  
Many people will agree  
Many changes we are seeing  
I just say...  
It's the end...  
It's the end...  
It's the end of the century  
_  
"That was awesome!" said the machine.  
  
**SCORE: AA.  
  
SCORE: AA.  
**  
"Okay, what song now, Hee-chan?" Duo asked, not breaking a sweat. He leaned over the end of the hardpad to look through the list.   
  
Heero stood next to him, looking through in hopes to find a song he really liked.   
  
"There," he said to his friend.  
  
_DAM DARIRAM_.  
  
Duo smiled at his choice, "Niiice."  
  
The pair positioned themselves in the middle of the hardpad, getting used to the beat and then started to mimic the arrows that flew across their screens.   
  
_Fall in love..  
Fall in love..  
  
I need your love in every way  
And I feel this everyday  
Cause I have too many tears  
To fall in love again  
Now, I am walking around  
In this side of the town I just can't hideaway  
How can I look in your eyes  
When I feel like to die I have to runaway  
_  
Through the middle of the song, Duo looked over at the Wing pilot and saw that he was freestyling. "Hey, Heero! I didn't know you could freestyle!"  
  
At the compliment, Heero blushed slightly. "I'm surprised you're not!"  
  
"That a challenge?" he asked with a smirk and started doing some freestyling of his own.  
  
_Dariri Ram dariram dariram  
Darirari rariram  
Daririram dam  
Dariri Ram dariram dariram  
Darirari rariram  
Daririram dam  
And fall in love again  
And fall in love again  
Fall in love._  
  
"Nice moves!" the machine said before their scores were displayed.  
  
**SCORE: AA.  
  
SCORE: AA.**  
  
"Another! Another!" One of the girls watching them yelled. She had FANGIRL written all over her, and both pilots could see it.  
  
Duo smirked and looked over at Heero, "What do you say, Hee-buddy? Don't wanna disappoint our fans now do you?"  
  
Heero ignored what he said, "You choice for a song."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't," he winked at their fans and decided to choose random.  
  
_BOYS_ popped up on the screen and the intro began.  
  
Duo laughed at such luck.  
  
_Boys, boys be my boy.  
I wanna feel your body.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
Tonight I'm ready honey.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
I wanna be your lovergirl,  
Be my loverboy.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
I wanna feel your body.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
Tonight I'm ready honey.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
I wanna be your lovergirl,  
Be my loverboy.  
_  
For their last number, both boys went all out. One trying to beat the other in rhythm, coordination and freestyling.  
  
So far, Duo was winning.  
  
_Hot summertime always something on my mind,  
A kind of magic in the air.  
I'm on the road to a sunny paradise,  
With crowded beaches everywhere.  
I'm just a girl that's looking lots of fun.  
It's time to get things started, so c'mon move your body._  
  
The girls in the audience watched in awe as they were swept away by both boys. Among the crowd were some parents watching with their children, going "They're really good, aren't they?". Other DDR fans were even impressed about their dancing skills and how insync both boys were.  
  
_Boys, boys be my boy.  
I wanna feel your body.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
Tonight I'm ready honey.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
I wanna be your lovergirl,  
Be my loverboy.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
I wanna feel your body.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
Tonight I'm ready honey.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
I wanna be your lovergirl,  
Be my loverboy.  
_  
"That was awesome!" the machine blared.  
  
The machine asked for their names for the Hall of Fame.   
  
'ZERO' and 'DU0'   
  
Both boys laughed at their nicknames and headed off the dance platforms and into the audience watching them.   
  
They both recieved just the same amount of praise and high fives as Heero got from playing Resident Evil.   
  
And of course their fangirls asked for their autographs. 


	5. 04:Shiroi

DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own Gundam Wing. xP  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"So, Hee-kun, where to now?" Duo asked once they finally made it outside, the cold air cooling down their hot bodies.  
  
"Wait here, all right?" Heero more told then asked Duo as he walked into a shop about a block down.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Duo whispered, "I wonder why the hell he went into that packaging store.."   
  
He was starting to feel chilly, so he pulled his hoody over his head.  
  
"Oh, hey, Duo-san, you forgot this," one of the fangirls said as she held out the take-out bag Duo had brought earlier.  
  
"Huh? Oh, crap, I forgot all about that!" he took the bag from the girl and smiled, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."   
  
The girl blushed and suddenly hugged him, taking him by surprise. Once she let go of him, she blushed some more and ran inside.  
  
"Heh, okay."  
  
Duo carefully pulled out the white stuffed animal and held it in his hands, looking into its glass eyes.   
  
'What the hell am I doing?'  
  
"That one must really like you," a voice pulled him out of his thoughts -- again.  
  
Duo blinked and looked into those Prussian eyes. "Eh, that's fangirls for you."  
  
Heero shifted his gaze to the object in the American's hands. "Is that your gift for Hilde?"  
  
Duo looked at the said object and nearly jumped when he realized that he was holding it out in the open, a blush crept across his face. He probably looked like a little kid, holding onto the toy like he was.  
  
"Uhm.. I... er... No.. it's not actually," he said.  
  
"Who's it for then?"  
  
The pilot was so stunned at how much that simple question scared him so much.  
  
"It's uhm.." he turned away from Heero's gaze, "..er.. it's for.. you.."  
  
'Come on, Duo.' "Sorry, for whom?"  
  
'Damnit, Heero, I know you read my lips, but you're still gonna make me say it again?'   
  
"For you," he said a little louder, "It's my White Day present for you. Happy White Day!"   
  
The braided-haired boy held out the stuffed animal towards the perfect soldier with his eyes shut.  
  
When he didn't feel the end of a gun to his head, he opened one eye and looked at his friend.   
  
.....he was _smiling_.  
  
He opened his other eye to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating, and found that it was true. Was he already in hell?  
  
Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, the coldhearted, ruthless Gundam pilot of Wing Zero was actually **_SMILING_**.  
  
Hell or not, hot damn did it make Heero look both incredibly sexy and incredibly scary at the same time.  
  
"...Hee-kun?"  
  
"So you remembered as well," Heero said as a little noise came from under a blanket in his arms.  
  
Just noticing the blanket, Duo's face inched closer to a particular lump in the middle, "Hey, what's that?" (A/N: Bad hentais!)  
  
"Why don't you see?"  
  
His curiousity getting the better of him, the Deathscythe pilot uncovered the thing in the perfect soldier's arms carefully, and he gasped.   
  
"PUPPY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He grabbed the white ball of fur into his hands and twirled around, hugging it and speaking in baby talk.  
  
The smile on Heero's lips grew a little wider (if that's humanly possible, but since Heero has proved himself beyond human, we'll let it go) as he saw just how happy the puppy made his long-braided companion, "His name's Shiroi, if that's all right with you of course."  
  
"What do you think, boy? You like that name Hee-kun gave you?" It yelped happily in a reply and licked Duo's face to show its pleasure.   
  
The pilot laughed.   
  
"Shiroi it is! Heh, you're a hyper 'lil fella, aren't ya? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"  
  
"I think you two make a perfect match," Heero said.  
  
"You mean he's mine?" Duo said, a glint of hope in his eyes.  
  
Wing Zero's pilot nodded his head in confirmation.  
  
"You bought him for _me_?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"The same reason you bought me this white teddy bear," he said with another heart melting smile. "Happy White Day, Duo-kun."  
  
Duo nearly dropped Shiroi when he heard this. Just having the puppy made him happy, but this.. This made him so ecstatic that he couldn't move, he felt his head spinning and butterflies in his stomach.   
  
"Hee...ro.."   
  
His mouth had become dry. He put the ball of bouncy fur named Shiroi down and looked at the boy in front of him.   
  
"Does that mean...?"  
  
Slowly, Heero closed the gap between them, ignoring the strange looks they were attracting from passerbys. He cupped Duo's cheek with one hand and looking into those pools of Cobalt blue, he said, "Duo, you baka, I love you."  
  
Instantly, Duo's eyes became watery and he leaned into the remaining space between them, kissing Heero hard.  
  
Shiroi weaved in and out of the couple's legs, yelping at them as if saying, "Hooray!"  
  
The two boys' lips parted only to catch their breath.   
  
"I love you too, koi."  
  
Heero smirked at this.   
  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
Duo stuck his tongue at him, "So that was the mission all along! You sly fox you.."  
  
"It was Quatre's idea to take you out," Heero said with a shrug.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Shiroi barked up at him.  
  
"Heeey, boy!" Duo said as he picked him up.  
  
"You know, Heero, I was worried that you'd reject me. That was what was bothering earlier tonight."  
  
Heero threw an arm over his partner's shoulders and pulled him in close. He lead Duo into a walk. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, because of Relena and the way you act towards me, I mean.. you know.." Duo avoided looking into those eyes by playing with Shiroi.  
  
"I only started dating Relena because I freaked out when I found out about your feelings for me. I was hoping that by being with her you'd stop liking me, but I also hoped I'd get distracted enough to avoid you.. I was afraid of something that I didn't know too much of. Being gay was one of those things."  
  
Duo stopped and looked over at Heero. He saw his boyfriend looking up at the artifical nightsky. "..Heero?"  
  
"It took me a while to finally accept it, but I didn't really know how to go about it. I sought advice from Quatre and Trowa for a while, and then I remembered you talking about White Day so I figured it was a good enough time to make a move."  
  
"Hee-kun..."  
  
Shiroi didn't like being ignored so he chose that moment to start licking away at Heero's face.   
  
"Heh, I think he likes you, koi." Duo amused.  
  
"Ye, vut I'd ra'r ve get'n kis'z fre joo dogh."  
  
Duo blinked at this, laughing before he pulled Shiroi away from his koi, "What was that?"  
  
Wiping away the saliva with his jacket sleeve Heero said, "I said 'yeah, but I'd rather be getting kisses from you'."  
  
The Shinigami smirked at this said, "Yeah, but let's finish this later," he winked.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Shiroi - white  
  
koi – love (Corrected thanks to Super Poodle. ; Arigato!)  
  
A/N: Sorry that the ending was really short. --; But short and sweet, ne?


End file.
